


Zero Gee Maneuvers

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief scene of two friends training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zero Gee Maneuvers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/gifts).



> Kayim, I couldn't find 'antics' and in a way, if you know the history, this is a bit angsty. Sorry!

"C'mon, Piggy," Wes Janson said, giving a reassuring grin to his friend. "It's just zero-gee training."

"I hate it," Jek Tono Porkins, called Piggy by most, told him, but he sighed. "Don't laugh."

Wes shook his head. "Not laughing. But Boss wants us to prove we can manage our own repairs in zero-gee. Just me signing off on your maneuvers, and you doing the same for me."

Jek nodded. "Alright, you and me." He took a deep breath and cycled the lock so they could pass on through to the bay that had been designated for training. 

After the lock had cycled fully, the pair of pilots made it into the bay by hand-over-handing with the rail, and then Wes indicated the X-Wings waiting for them. "Ready?"

"As I will ever be," Piggy told him mournfully before carefully angling for the thrust to get himself to his X-Wing. Maybe because he was proving more cautious than Wes, he arrived at the ship with very little inertia, while Wes had to actually use his magnetic cable to catch his ship and reel himself back in.

"See, you're better at it than me," Wes encouraged. 

"Yeah, we'll see." His partner and friend shrugged, then corrected for the accidental maneuver. "Alright, so common repairs, assuming our astromech is out of commission?"

"You got it," Wes called back, and together they started working over the ship for common mechanical failures, each following the procedures for cable-free, as if a dire emergency, and tethered, which would be the more hopeful scenario they might face. No one ever wanted to rely on survival suits in zero-gee and no atmosphere, but at least they would be prepared, on the off-chance it happened. 

"So what are the chances of someone surviving damage that takes out your droid, long enough to get away from it, and actually fix the problem?" Wes asked, after he and Piggy had worked through the checklist of problems.

"I don't know, and I hope I never have to find out," the other man told him. "If I go down in my ship, I hope its a solid hit."

"Me too." That was the way to go, if you had to go at all.


End file.
